A New Story
by Enell
Summary: This story is...or will be...a synthesis of adventure, suspense, romance, angst, friendship, drama, mystery, tragedy, humor, and peanut butter. Rated T in case I decide to randomly subject a character to a cruel and unusual death...Which is likely.
1. Chapter 1

**Well. Here it is. My very first Fan Fiction adventure. I suppose it is necessary for me to mention that all things Percy Jackson belong to the fabulous Rick Riordan. Feel free to tatter my hopes and dreams by leaving a harshly-worded comment below. In fact, I welcome it. Good bye. **

**Chapter One**

Miami, Florida

"Less than two more months of school until summer, Kendra." My grandmother said as we pulled up into the damp driveway of Amelia Earhart Academy. The black gravel was damp from the storm from the night before.

"You'll survive, I'm sure."

She pulled to a stop at the student drop-off, and I groaned dramatically.

"That's just the thing, Nanna. _I_ don't think I will."

Nanna's eyes rolled, though unfairly. What I said was partially true. _Middle school is killer_, I thought to myself as I pulled down the car's mirror to check my hair_. _Having to deal with the popularity contests and the schoolwork, not to mention my dyslexia and ADHD issues was tough, not to mention other strange things which had been happening lately….But I didn't want to think about that right now.

Staring in the mirror, I scrutinized for any embarrassing blemishes. Satisfied, I then swept my black hair from my face and pulled it back in a messy bun, revealing my sea green eyes. My mother said I inherited them from my father. It was all I had to hold onto him; I didn't even have memories.

I pushed the car door open with a sigh and heaved my book bag over my shoulder.

"Well, if I am to die I shall do it with honor," I said significantly as I stepped out of the car, recalling my old drama skills. "I do it for you, dear Grandmother. Remember me fondly when I am no more."

She laughed and leaned forward to kiss my forehead. I smiled back and shut the car door.

"Good luck, dear." She called through the open car window.

"I'll pick you up at the usual spot when school's over. Have a nice day." She winked at me then began to spin the steering wheel. I watched as the colossal Chevy turned away and hauled itself back into the road, speeding out of view and leaving me behind.

"_Good luck, dear_," a mocking voice sneered behind me. I spun around, and my heart sunk sullenly. The gorgeous Ashli Tippins and her crew of minions stood a few feet away, their eyes glinting maliciously. _Have a nice day? _I thought cynically. Not possible.

"Keep your distance, ladies." Ashli snickered. "You don't want to catch her stupidity. They say it's contagious." Several high-pitched peals of cruel laughter followed. My fists clenched.

"Yeah, you _better_ keep your distance, Tippins," I said back, trying to appear intimidating. "Because-"

Just then an ancient blue Mustang appeared from no where and drove with astonishing swiftness to the curb, right into a huge puddle. The dirty rainwater flew from the automobile and landed on Ashli and her gaggle of girls, leaving them absolutely soaked. The group erupted in squeals and they raced toward the school. The last thing I heard before they disappeared into the building was Ashli's disparaged cry of despair. "_My new shoes_! They're _ruined_!"

I stood there for a long moment, baffled, not daring to believe what had just happened, afraid to wake up from a beautiful dream. The sound of tires woke me from my reverie, and I turned to see the Mustang pull away from the curb and settle slowly into the teachers' parking lot. I wanted to wait to see who would step out, but just then the school's bell rang.

"Shoot," I muttered. And I hurried to my next class, Ashli's defeat and my mysterious savior deep in my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I rushed into my history room just as the tardy bell rang. Mrs. Williams shot me a censorious glare, but I ignored her and the students' snickers as I hastily made for the only empty desk left in the classroom. Unfortunately, it was in front of Devin Gomez, who had a habit of shooting spit wads down your shirt. I moaned inwardly as I pulled my chair out from under the desk.

She waited pointedly until I was seated, then addressed the class.

"Alright, students, I am very pleased to announce that we have a new student teacher." The students looked around at each other grimly. We had had bad luck with student teachers in the past. We always ended up with perhaps the dreariest, mind-numbing, and lackluster of the lot.

Just then the classroom door opened and a tall, tanned, muscular young man walked in. He had to be at least six feet tall, but seemed pretty young. Eighteen maybe. His black hair was disheveled, but endearingly so. He wore blue jeans and a light blue button up shirt over a white t-shirt. A pair of black shades covered his eyes.

The girls in the classroom collectively breathed in, and my friend Monica shot me an excited look. I, however, cocked my head at the visitor. He was cute, but seemed a little familiar. Did I know this guy?

"Class, this is Mr. Jackson. He'll be taking over for the rest of the year. I expect you to welcome him to Amelia Earhart and treat him with the utmost respect." With that, she quickly left the room with an air of exultation, relieved to have us out of her hair.

When she was out of hearing range, the man spoke.

"Please, do _not_ call me 'Mr. Jackson'." He said grinning. The class tittered softly, almost nervously, as they observed our new educator.

"My name is Percy." He said.

Percy Jackson. The name shot a jolt up my spine, but I couldn't recall ever hearing it before. I_ knew_ this guy, somehow, but at the same time he was still a stranger.

He strolled slowly around the classroom, examining us.

"Well, you know my name now. How about I learn yours? Holler when I say your name." He said as he picked up the role-call papers on Mrs. Williams' desk.

"Michael Anderson,"

The kid sitting next to me, lifted his hand tentatively and whispered, "Here."

"Can I call you 'Mike'?" Percy asked hopefully. Michael nodded, smiling shyly.

"_Yes_. Okay, Daniel Bosco? I am calling you Danny, my friend. Whether you like it or not….Do you like it?"

Daniel tried to appear nonchalant as he shrugged, but could not conceal his smile. Percy grinned back and continued.

"Amanda Carlow? Nice to meet you. What a storm last night, huh?" He smiled at her, and she blushed profusely.

"Kyle Demelo? Excellent. Where are you from?"

"Madison Fisher? Cool name. Do you ever do any fishing?"

"Anthony Foster? You're here? Hey, did you watch the game last night?"

And so on and so forth. He struck up a conversation with every student whose name he called. He continuously made jokes, and the students laughed each time. We were almost giddy with the luck we had scored with our new teacher. I had to admit, I was actually starting to enjoy myself in what was my least favorite class.

"Courtney Myers? You're here? That's good. I like your hat. The Yankees are your team, then?"

"Monica Nelson?" My friend squeaked, "Present," frivolously.

"Awesome. Are you going anywhere cool this summer?"

She answered breathlessly, saying she was visiting her aunt in Los Vegas. He nodded.

"I've been to L.A. too. I hope you have a better time than I did." He snorted at an apparent inside joke, and then went to the next name.

Monica looked like she was about to faint with joy.

"Reggie Parkinson?"

No one answered. The class looked around, smiling, waiting him to ask another question.

"Reggie? Come on, Reg. Don't be bashful."

A kid in the back of his class began to speak.

"Er – I'm _Gregory_ Parkinson."

Percy stopped and looked at the role, and if his sunglasses were off, I imagined he would be squinting. He stared at the list for a while, then smiled and shook his head.

"I thought I was doing pretty well there for a minute. That's the problem with being dyslexic; you give people retarded nicknames. Alright, Reggie. Thanks for clearing that up." He laughed, and the entire class laughed with him, including the newly-dubbed "Reggie".

"I should also warn you guys that I have ADHD too, so if jump up on my desk and start imitating Michael Jackson – no relation, I think – don't be too alarmed." Percy laughed.

Everyone cheered and chortled.

Everyone but one, and I'll give you three guesses.

I stared at the mysterious guest, a strange feeling growing inside me. It was a mixture of excitement and astonishment.

He was dyslexic. Just like me. He had ADHD. Just like me. Could this person have gone through the same experiences I was going through now? Well, not _all_ of them, I was sure. But I didn't want to think about that.

He continued down the list, chuckling, and still asking students random questions.

"Patricia Rain? Love the rain. You?"

"Evan Redderson? Is your favorite color red? I have to say, I prefer blue."

Percy looked at the next name on the list, and his broad smile faded and turned into a more serious look.

"Kendra Rhodes?"

I raised my hand.

He looked at me intently, as if studying me. I felt a blush coming on, but stared back just the same. I wish he would have taken the shades off so I could read his eyes.

Percy looked at me just another moment more in deep thought, than abruptly looked away and back at his role. "Very good." He said, almost to himself, and then unexpectedly stood up, smiling again.

"Well, that took a lot of time. At least I know your names now. The last five minutes of class are yours to do whatever the heck you want."

The class immediately merged into different groups, whispering eagerly, no doubt about their "totally wicked" new instructor. I stayed at my desk, however, and watched as Jackson turned from the class and moved to the teacher's desk. He slapped the role onto the table and then plopped onto the swivel chair, placing his feet on the desk and his hands behind his head.

"Oh my freak, Kendra. Isn't this _amazing_?"

"Hmm?"

"The new student teacher. Are we lucky to have him or what?"

"Yeah. He's…cool. I like him."

"Just cool? I don't think you're giving him justice. I mean-"

The bell suddenly rang and the students were instantly crowding at the door. The space in the wall was definitely not built for the thirty bodies trying to squeeze their way through. I tried to hang in the back, knapsack in my arms, trying to get one more look at Percy. I was able to catch one last glimpse of him before I was pushed into the hallway by the wild herd of students.

He was staring back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

After seven more tedious classes, the dismissal bell rang and I rushed outside, rejoicing. Another school day over! I looked for our car, and sure enough, Nanna's Chevy SUV idled on the curb, where it was every weekday afternoon at three o'clock. Sweet, old, steadfast Nanna.

I ambled over to the car and swung the door open, then climbed into the shotgun seat, smiling.

"You seem to be in a good mood." Nanna noted, smiling.

"I'm just glad school is out."

"Just for the day. You're going back tomorrow, and the next day, and the next day, and even the next day."

"Yeah, yeah." Don't you just love Mondays?

We began to pull out of the school parking lot, when I realized my pocket was feeling a little light. Frowning, I put my hand in, and felt around. Nothing.

"My phone! _Crap_. Why did I not notice sooner?" I muttered. "Nanna, stop! I need to run back in and get something."

Nanna drew to the side and I opened the car door again, sliding out.

"I'll be back in a sec."

I made my way through the halls as quickly as I could without making a scene. _Where did I lose it? _I didn't use it as often as the typical teenage girl, texting in the halls and under desks, so that's why I didn't notice whenever it disappeared. In fact, it was turned off most of the day. Grandma wanted me to be able to contact her, while Grandpa was concerned about overpriced phone bills, so we compromised and decided on an emergency-only phone. I didn't really mind. I know it sounded silly, but I always felt that weird things were more likely to happen when I used it….But that's crazy me, for you.

My best bet, I decided, was to hit each of my classes one by one, and see if I could find it. The closest class was my first one, history. I veered into the history hall and found the classroom. The lights were off, but I checked the door anyways. To my surprise, it opened.

I stepped in quietly and looked around. Empty. I lowered myself onto the ground and began to crawl, checking under the desks for my cell. I froze when I heard a voice.

"I'm pretty sure she's the one Rachel saw, Anna. And if she is, there will be more signs coming. She's almost of age, and will be claimed soon enough." It was Percy's voice, coming from the back room.

"Just be careful, Seaweed Brain," a woman's voice warned. "If there are two of you in the same area, just _think_ of what will show up to get you both."

"Oh, come on. Ever since the war, there hasn't been half as many freak shows coming after us. You know that, so stop worrying!"

"I know," The mysterious woman's voice again. She still sounded worried, but kept her voice light.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing, though? I mean, a _teacher_?"

Percy chuckled.

"I've got a few ideas. Besides, it's important I stay here and watch."

"Alright," she sighed. "Just remember-"

My hand slipped while I was listening on the ground, and my head painfully hit the chair.

"_Ouch!_" I cried, then quickly shut my mouth.

There was a long silence in the room. After a silence that seemed much too long, the woman spoke.

"What was that noise?"

"I don't know. I'm gonna check it out. I'll talk to you later."

Percy stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him.

I hastily stood up, and he froze.

"Kendra?"

_He remembered my name? _I shook the thought off, and started to speak.

"Hi! Um-I think I left my phone in here. I was just looking…."

He strode to the front desk and picked up an item, showing it to me. I looked closer, and sure enough, there it was. Stupid phone.

"This it?"

"Yeah, thanks."

He grinned and tossed it at me. I caught it.

"No problemo. You're lucky I found it before someone could steal it. Didn't your mom ever teach you-"

"My mom's a no-show." I blurted, and immediately regretted. _Darn_! Did I really have to say that?

Percy looked abashed.

"Oh." He began, running a hand through his raven black hair, his eyebrows knitted together. It was kind of cute.

"Kendra, I'm really sorry."

"Hey, don't be." I muttered, embarrassed for making him embarrassed. "I'm better off, anyways." It was true. Gramps and Nanna were good to me. And I had gotten over the parent-thing a long time ago. My life at times wasn't swell, but hey, it's my life. It's what I have and I like it.

"No, listen." He said. I was caught off guard with the intensity in his voice. He wasn't wearing his sunglasses, but I couldn't see the color of his eyes in the dim room. I imagined they would be staid as well.

"I have some parent problems too. Where I'm from, everyone does. I know what it's like. If you ever want to talk about it, feel free to come and see me."

I didn't know what to say. My throat thickened nostalgically. I was touched and a little surprised, but didn't want my emotions to take over. People have approached me like this before, assuming I'm in constant grief or just really stupid.

"I don't need a counselor, you know. And just because I'm dyslexic doesn't mean-"

"Hey, hey! I'm dyslexic too. You heard me botch Gregory's name this morning?"

I smiled in spite of myself. "You mean Reggie?"

He smiled too. "Yeah, that's right. So, if you don't mind me asking, who do you live with?"

"My grandparents, Bobby and Nina Rhodes. They own a shop downtown. It's mostly outdoorsy stuff, like sports and camping and whatnot."

"That is so _cool!_" Percy exclaimed. I was slightly mollified by his reaction.

"So are you and your grandparents close?" he inquired, sitting on the teacher's desk. I sat down on the desk across from him.

"Definitely. Summers with them are really fun, since they have all that gear. They've practically raised me. See, my mom hated living with them. She's a….a free spirit. Young, carefree, flighty, and beautiful. She felt they were holding her back. So, when she turned eighteen, she left to college in Michigan. That's where she met my dad."

I was swimming in sensitive territory, so to speak, but once I started, I just couldn't stop. I had been keeping this in for so long - it needed to come out.

"They spent a few nights together, then went their separate ways. Nine months later, my mom winds up at her parents place again, pregnant. She has me here in Miami, and then takes off once more. She didn't need another family member weighing her down. My grandparents have been amazing about the whole thing. They took me in without a second thought, and I've been here with them ever since. I mean, my mom calls on my birthdays and sends me pictures sometimes, but I don't really count her as family anymore. She used to visit once a year, and always brought a different guy with her. She'd talk sweet, give me a gift, tell me she loved me, promise empty promises, and then off she was again. My grandparents actually asked her to stop coming, and I let them. I was really sick of her."

I drifted into silence, realizing how far I had gone. I pretty much just blabbed my pathetic life story to a mere acquaintance. I reluctantly looked up at Percy's face, afraid to see his expression. Once more, he surprised me.

He was nodding to himself, apparently deep in thought. He then looked up at me, and smiled gently.

"You're strong, Kendra. Really strong. To have gone through that and resurfaced like you did proves what a tough girl you are. I admire you for that."

No fluffy sympathies, no hugs, no tears, and no awkward silences. Just an acknowledgment that what I had gone through was difficult, but that I was okay. I smiled. It was exactly what I had always hoped for, and what I never ended up getting.

"Thanks. Well, now that you know my entire life story, you'll have to tell me yours sometime."

He laughed. "You betcha. One of these days, I'll write you a memoir."

I was about to say something, when my newly-found cell phone buzzed in my hand. I jumped, startled, and something totally bizarre happened. A jet of water squirted from the class drinking fountain across the room, completely untouched by Percy or me. _What the heck?_ I thought. I looked at Percy, who just cocked an eyebrow and smiled. I shook my head, bewildered, and then answered the phone. Nanna's voice rang loud enough for both of us to hear.

"Kendra? You found your phone? Where on earth are you? I've been waiting for fifteen minutes!"

I checked the classroom clock. It really had been fifteen minutes!

"Oh, geez. I'm so sorry, Nan. I'll be right out." I snapped the phone shut and hopped off the desk.

"I'd better go."

"I'll see you later, Kendra." Percy said. He was still staring at the possessed water fountain, smiling.

I headed towards the door, and then turned again.

"Oh, Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"…Thanks for listening."

He looked my way and saluted.

"Anytime…._Squirt_."


	4. Chapter 4

**I return. I'm really sorry for neglecting this story, guys. Honestly, I feel just plain awful. I'll be better – promise. **

**Chapter Four**

And so the classes went by. History, once my most loathed hour of the day, became my favorite. It was definitely the most fun of all my classes, for starters. One day Percy came with fifteen bags of marshmallows and a fake gun to shoot them with. I can now tell the world I am a marshmallow war veteran. It was my easiest class, too. No textbooks, so I didn't have to embarrass myself by reading out loud. It was also absolutely homework free, which is always a bonus. Class would be listening to him tell stories of the Greek gods and goddesses, their demigod children, the monsters they defeated, and so forth. He always added hilarious twists to it, though, like Hercules being a total player, and that chimeras can disguise themselves as Chihuahuas.

Not to mention that for the first time in my entire student career, I was kind of like a "teacher's pet". Percy didn't make it completely obvious, but he did let me run to the office to pick things up, copy papers, run all his errands, etc., etc., etc. Once he gave me twenty points extra credit for buying him a coke from the vending machine. With his own money. He did, however, continue to call me Squirt. I would have definitely minded it if any other teacher or student had even attempted to call me that, but it didn't bother me when Percy did it. It made me feel almost as if I had an older brother. Being an only child, it was something I had always wished for.

Needless to say, class was awesome. Just. Plain. Awesome.

It had been about three weeks since Percy arrived, and it was the day of our history exam. Mrs. Williams demanded we have one, but allowed Percy to write it. Normally I would be freaking, but I just couldn't see Percy writing an unusually cruel test, so I decided not to worry about it.

I walked into class and looked around. Percy, as usual, was sitting on top of his desk, shades and everything. He gave me a reassuring grin and gestured for me to take a seat. When the bell rang, and five or six students who had been lingering in the halls scuffled in, he addressed the class.

"Alrighty, kiddos. Test day. Nervous?" He looked around, and most of the kids shrugged casually. Like me, they assumed the test would be easy.

"No? Me neither. Let's review." He stood up and rubbed his hands together.

"There are thirteen Olympians. True or false, Eric?"

"Umm….False?" Eric, who sat to my immediate left, answered.

"Very good. Three of these gods we call the "Big Three". One of them is the ruler of the Olympians, and is the god of the sky. His name, Monica?"

"Lord Zeus." Monica replied promptly.

'Fantastic. Another brother, Hades, is the lord of what domain…Daphne?"

"The Underworld."

"Nice. The last brother, lord of the sea, goes mainly by what name, Kendra?"

"Poseidon." I answered. Easy enough.

"Beautiful. And he continued with this lecture, asking every student a question. They were all basic questions that we had gone over during the year. Not one student answered incorrectly, After everyone had answered, we cleared our desks for the test, pulling out our standard No. 2 pencils.

Percy looked around, confused. "What are you guys doing?"

"Getting ready for the test?" a student in the back replied.

He shrugged. "That was it."

The class just stared.

He shrugged again. "That was it. Everyone got an A. Good job."

The class broke in cries of jubilation.

Percy then sat back on his normal spot on the desk, clasped his hands, and looked seriously over the class. We quieted down.

"Now, to business." He said solemnly. "I want to take you guys on a celebratory field trip."

Several of my classmates raised fists of triumph, but one girl raised her hand, troubled.

"I thought student teachers weren't allowed to take us on field trips." She protested.

He rolled his eyes. "Rules schmules. There are strings, and I can pull them. And I will pull them as much as I want. So, where to?"

Thirty hands immediately went up, including mine. He called on my first.

"Kendra," he said. "Where are we going?"

"The beach, so we can go surfing." I _love_ surfing, A lot. It's the only thing I'm good at, really. Except for attracting trouble.

"Surfing," he mused. He then pointed at me and looked at the class. "All for surfing, raise your hands."

I was surprised – a lot of the kids agreed.

"Surfing it is then." Percy said. "Next time. Come prepared, and don't be tardy. You'll miss the bus."

He strode to the door and flung it open.

"You guys can go early. If a teacher sees you, pretend I sent you out there to learn something. Have a super-duper day."

Everyone raced out, except for me.

"Surfing," Percy said, regarding me. "Yeah, I can see it. You're probably good, aren't you?"

"Yeah," I replied. "But it's not going to matter, because there is no way the principal or Mrs. Williams will allow you to take thirty kids to the beach so they can goof off in the waves."

He waved a hand indifferently.

"Like I said before, I can pull some strings."

"Bet you can't."

"You're on. Winner buys the other an ice cream cone."

"Fine. But how will you buy it? Student teachers don't get paid."

"Oh, I won't be paying, Squirt. And there's a good ice cream shack by the beach. Bring your cash next time."

"You're right, Jared's has great ice cream. Too bad you won't be tasting any."

He chortled and pushed me to the door.

"Get out of here. And seriously, bring your money next time. I want that ice cream, Sis."

I grinned and walked out.

_Oh, it's definitely on_, I thought. And then, _Sis? _


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes, yes, I know it's totally obvious. I know I overdid it, I just didn't want any confusion. Readers are so eager to jump to conclusions. There is nothing wrong with wanting to make sure we were clear on at least one fact, thank you very much. Just don't tell Kendra what's going on – she has no idea, poor dear. The comments are fantastic, by the way. Keep 'em coming, please. I need to know what people think, and I accept all criticism. Even the tiny details that bugged you. Let me know. I'm much too conceited anyways, you'll be doing me a favor. **

**Chapter Five **

I arrived at school the next day, dressed in my favorite pair of denim shorts and a t-shirt over my swim top, complete with the beach tote I got for Christmas. I didn't know if Percy's plan would work out, but if this could possibly be a chance to surf, I wasn't taking any chances.

I met with the other students outside the history classroom. They were all decked out in typical beach clothing and all shared the same excited smile. While they chattered ardently, I pulled my wallet out of my bag to make sure I had brought enough money to rent a board. Just then, Percy walked out of the classroom, clothed in Bermuda shorts and a black t-shirt with a faded logo on it. He noticed me counting the money and nodded knowingly.

"Glad you remembered. I've been craving ice cream all morning."

I stuck my tongue out. "We're not there yet. Someone will stop us."

"We'll see. And wasn't surfing your idea?" He replied. He turned to lock the door of the classroom, then swung the keys around in his hands, looking over the class.

"Looks like everyone's here." Percy said. "The buses are outside in the front. Onward."

We marched towards the front of the school, and were intercepted by our Principal, Ms. Jackal. She looked over the class with sharp, narrowed eyes. I caught up with Percy and muttered, "Told you so."

"Mr. Jackson," she snapped. "What is going on here? I do not recall giving permission for a class excursion. Care to explain?"

A lot of the students shuffled nervously, their facial expressions a mixture of shame and alarm. Percy, on the other hand, looked quite the opposite. His carefree smile didn't fade as he slowly sauntered over to her, hands in pockets. He leaned in close to her and flipped his sunglasses off. I was standing behind him, and couldn't see his face, but I heard his low voice as he spoke to her. I figured the principal and I were the only ones who could hear him.

"Actually, Ms. Jackal, you _did_ give me permission. Remember?"

Ms. Jackal blinked suddenly, and took on a bemused expression.

"I – I did?"

Percy nodded.

"You remember, right? I told you we were all going to the beach. Very educational. You liked the idea."

She nodded.

"Yes, it's coming back. The beach is a highly educational location. It should work out fine."

"Of course it will. And you are going to be one of the chauffeurs." I listened, shocked. No way Percy could pull this off.

"Actually, Mr. Jackson," Ms. Jackal said, her eyes slightly unfocused. "I think I should come with you. You'll probably need a chauffeur with this many children. And it's been quite a while since I visited the beach."

"Good idea." Percy said in a delighted voice. "We'd be happy to have you."

Ms. Jackal nodded again, slightly more sure of herself.

"Yes, thank you. I think I might enjoy myself. Will you accompany us on the bus, then?"

"Nah, I'll take my car. See you there."

And with that, Percy strode towards the door.

The principal turned to us.

"Well then, students. I want a single file line towards the buses. No more than three to a seat. Proceed."

My class started to form a line, but when Ms. Jackal turned away, I raced towards the door. I could still see Percy retreating towards the teachers' parking lot.

"Percy!" I called.

As I ran to him, he turned and adjusted his sunglasses so they were over his eyes again.

"How – how did you do that?" I panted when I reached him.

"Do what?" he asked dumbly. I _hate_ it when guys do that. My voice raised.

"Don't play stupid! _That_! That trick with Ms. Jackal!"

"There was no trick," he said, surprised. "I just reminded her that I had already told her about it."

"And brainwashed her into thinking she should be a chauffeur? What are you? Some Jedi Master or something?" I asked, hoping I didn't sound crazy.

"Convinced. Not brainwashed. And I wish I were a Jedi." He replied, not looking at me. We kept on walking, when he stopped suddenly at a car. I recognized the vehicle instantly.

"_This_ is your car?"

It was, of course, the old blue Mustang that had drenched Ashli and her gang several weeks before.

"Yeah. Mustang '65. Classic." He responded apathetically. "Why?"

"So, it was….All this time, you were…Did you…."

I stood there for a moment, befuddled and deflated, trying to figure out this young man standing next to me.

I shook my head and looked at him. _Man, I wish he'd take those shades off. _

"You are a puzzle, Jackson. That's all I can say."

I started to walk towards the buses, where my peers were loading on one by one, being closely scrutinized by Ms. Jackal.

"Hey, Kendra!" He called as I was hurrying out of the parking lot. I turned.

He abruptly put on a huge, insufferable smile that exasperated me even more.

"I like the blue stuff at Jared's." he yelled. "Blue chocolate marble, or whatever. Double scoop."

I shook my head, rolled my eyes, and continued making my way towards the bus. But I couldn't conceal a small smile that played around the corners of my lips.

He was good. There was no denying it.


End file.
